


Tumorosus High School

by AnacondaGagaYonceYas



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boarding School, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Love, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, No Sports Ironically Whoops, Porn With Plot, Smut, So Many OTP's, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tumorosus is Latin for Pretentious, Why Did I Write This?, i need jesus, it's 1 am, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnacondaGagaYonceYas/pseuds/AnacondaGagaYonceYas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumorosus High School is a highly prestigious, classy, and refined high school in the Big Apple. But inside, it's not as perfectly polished as it seems to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to New York -- Lionel Messi.

**Author's Note:**

> This may be awful.  
> Sorry.  
> If anyone's even reading this.  
> Also, Swiftie's represent! #TeamTayTay

The building looked like an anachronism -- big city, skyscrapers, so much light pollution that stars seem non-existent -- but here it is, Tomorosus High School, where he'd be spending the next 4 years of his life.

 _We're not in Rosario anymore_ Leo thought. He walked into the building, where no one else seemed particularly vivacious either. Well except for one kid, who seemed to be ranting on and on to his friend about his excitement for more homework. _He's gonna be a target God help his soul._  

And so he went to his dorm, 235, where he saw a tall hot Portuguese boy singing "Straight Up" by Paula Abdul with no shirt on.

Well, was singing as he stopped and put a shirt on after hearing the door and seeing Leo come in.

"Aw, why'd you stop?" Leo asked with a pout on his face "you were adorable".

The Portuguese gave him some major bitchface before rolling his eyes and saying "Hi, Cristiano Ronaldo. Call me Cris".  


"Lionel Messi. Call me Leo," Leo replied "so I take it you've taken the top bunk?" he said looking at the top of the bed. It was messy, had a carry-on on it, and had half it's sheets hanging off. Only the first day.

"Well I am a top," Cris replied with a hearty laughter.

"And I'm a bottom," Leo replied to the reply "we work in perfect harmony!"

"I can tell shawty," Cris seductively replied to the reply to the reply while licking his lips and looking Leo up and down with his brown eyes. 

The room got awkwardly quiet for a while, before they both broke out in hysterical laughter. 

 _We gon' get along real well_ Leo thought  _r_ _eal well._

And so came night fall after hours of them Kiki-ing and not even bothering to leave the dorm as they had no classes. All they had was cheetos, tea, crumpets, muffins, pizza, cheesecake, and more tea because tea is good. 

But now it was night, and Leo was asleep right below Cristiano, who was softly snoring, contrary to the dead silent Leo. 

 

 


	2. Calm Before The Storm -- David Beckham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's deeply dreading the first day of school?! It's our little David Beckham!

_Lesson Plan: Check_

_Notes: Check_

_Jokes: Check_

_Charisma: Check_

_Uniqueness:Checks_

_Nerve: Check_

_Talent: Check_

_Fully Completed Syllabus: Check_

_450 Copies of Them: Check_

David was just going over what to do on the first day of school. He needed to make sure he slayed, that he was the cool Mr. Beckham. Unfortunately, living alone and being single for 39 going on 40 years straight, that was getting harder and harder each year. If only he'd moved to Manchester to try for Man U. Maybe he'd gave gotten in and found love in Manchester and win everything. Sadly this wasn't '93 anymore. Oh well, at least he had wine by his side.

David Beckham was an immigrant child -- his parent's moved here from Manchester in '74, the year after which they had him. When he moved out of his parent's home, they decided to longer stay in the bustling metropolitan that is New York. They moved to an Elderly Home in Florida, where they had fun and watched the Golden Girls everyday.

David wanted to take back his life. What happened to it? He was almost 40 and he was a teacher. He needed excitement, zest, fun, something daring and maybe even dangerous. He'd quit his job, but he needed that so he'd have to find a different way to find that spice because he needed to spice up his mundane life.

He was going to get everything he wanted -- and more -- tomorrow. Everything.   

 


	3. Blank Space -- Neymar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neymar has a blank space on his long list of Starbucks lovers.  
> And Oscar just got a part-time job there.  
> Also, Team SNSD! #GG #SNSDisBetterThan2NE1 #SonesForLife

Neymar was lucky in everything, but not in love.

He went on so many dates with so many people, but none of them worked out.

Of course, his friends were quick to label him a "14 year old level 14 slut" but they didn't know his story.

He did want love, not just 3 dates and done.  

But now he was about to start his first day of high school in New York, and this was a new chance to find love with hot freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and seniors; most of whom were below 17. He couldn't wait! He just hoped his dorm mate wasn't a freak.

"Naega Jel Ja Naga" Neymar heard from his room, 101,  _Oh no! It couldn't be! Okay, maybe it's just from the neighbors room_ "Naega bwado naega jom kkeutnaejujanha"  _Please from 103 or 102 NOT 101 PLEASE!_

As Neymar opened the door to his dorm, he saw a cute little boy wearing a Brazil jersey (just like him) who in fact was playing "I AM THE BEST" by 2NE1. 

Neymar let out a little gasp and covered his mouth  _Oh no! My worst fears have been realized!_

He'd been roomed -- with a -- Blackjack!

He was a sone who despite not speaking Korean, had every word to "Gee", "The Boys", "I Got A Boy", and "Run Devil Run" memorized. He was a Girl's Generation fan, SNSD for life! He couldn't be roomed with a 2NE1 fan! Imagin the fights! Oh the bloody fights.

"Hi I'm Oscar!" The cute Twink said to Neymar while flashing a beam at him.

"Neymar" he replied

"Soooo... you like 2NE1?" Oscar asked awkwardly.

"No. But I love Girl's Generation," Neymar answered matter-of-factly. He wasn't having it.

"Oh so do I! I love I Got A Boy! And Gee! Gee's my favorite" Oscar replied ecstatically.

"You've saved yourself from weekly beat-downs" Neymar replied, relieved he wasn't roomed with a SNSD hater. Oh the violence that'd ensue. 

"Yay?" Oscar replied.

"What about Gaga?" Neymar asked.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE MOTHER MONSTER!" Oscar very excitedly replied "She's just so great, lie, she can sing and dance the house down boots"

"You watch Drag Race?" 

"Hashtag Team Max, Pearl, Violet, Ginger, and Miss Fame" Oscar replied, in a sassy tone compared to the excitable child vibes he'd gave off before "Willam's my all time favorite though"

"Party! I love Drag Race! Willam's my favorite!" Neymar very ecstatically replied "I love all those queens! What about Kandy Ho? I hate that bitch."

"Amen halleloo," Oscar replied "who else do you absolutely adore?"

"I LIVE for Beyonce. Oh and The Killers. And Alternative Music. You know what, just check my Spotify playlists. It's so organized," Neymar replied. He was a very organized person. Although you wouldn't get those vibes if you looked at his backpack. It was a home for loose papers.

"Me too! What about PLL and Sara Bareilles? And Tay Tay?"

"LIVE FOR THEM!" Neymar replied  _Maybe he's not completely awful after all_. 

"Sooo... wanna talk about something that doesn't involve fandoms?"

 _What else is there to talk about?_ Neymar thought "So uh, where you from?"

"Americana, Sao Paulo," Oscar replied proudly with his chest out and stomach in "All the way from Brazil!"

"Mogi Da Cruzes!" Neymar replied happily "All the way from Brazil as well!" 

Neymar was a very patriotic person, so it filled his heart with glee to know another Brazilian was rooming with him. _P_ _arty!_ he thought.

"Top or bottom?" Oscar asked.

"Top, sometimes bottom" Neymar replied.

The room filled with awkward silence as Neymar realized he'd been talking about the bunk beds.

"Top! Top bunk!" Neymar cried "Top! Bunk!"

"Okay good, I'm a bottom, er bottom bunk" Oscar replied in a very suggestive manner.

"Party."

And so Neymar settled down, put his carry-on on the top bunk, the rest of his luggage's right by the bed, and started eating some complimentary hard candy and drinking bottled water he found in the mini-fridge.

"I'm gonna go get pizza from the Domino's across the street," Oscar told Neymar "you stay put".

"Alright alright alright" Neymar replied as he lay down on his bed, whipped out his black iPhone 6 Plus, changed his language settings, and began playing "High and Dry".

About 20 minutes later, Oscar came back holding a Domino's pizza box, right when Neymar achieved his high score of 46.

"I got pizza!" Oscar replied.

And then by nightfall, Oscar and Neymar finished their box of pizza, and they both fell asleep, neither of them snoring, and pizza box on the floor, open and empty, filled with crumbs. Neymar was sloppy in terms of keeping his room clean, and that was just another similarity he shared with Oscar.


	4. Living On My Own -- Steven Gerrard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's not one who lives any way other than alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos readers kudos!

Steven Gerrard walked into the dorm room 432  _Yes! On my own!_

Steven loved it, it had a single bed (all for him), one mini-fridge, and his very own bathroom.

"Crazy, crazy, crazy!"

Steven then sat down on his bed. No one was here so he didn't really know what to do.

Suddenly, the door opened, and in walked a tall, 6'5, brunette with his hair in a bun. He wasn't particularly pretty in Steven's opinion but who was he to judge?

"Oh sorry," the boy said in a Swedish accent "wrong room".

"It's okay," Steven replied to him in a British accent.

"Do you know where 429 is?"

"Down the hall two doors to the left".

"Thanks," the tall boy said before leaving "Name's Zlatan"

"Steven"

"Have a nice day"

"You too" said Steven said as Zlatan left. 

Steven was now once again left completely alone. He wished he'd taken a two person dorm, because this, was awkward. So he just took a nap. 

He then woke up at 8:39 P.M. ad realized something

_I just took a 5 hour nap._

Steven was fucked. He couldn't sleep anymore. Thank God he had a PS Vita on him. He'd die without one right now.

He turned it on, put in his password (1397), opened up "Gravity Rush", and began to play for the first time. By the time he finished the entire game and put it down, it was 6:53 A.M.

 _TEN HOURS!!!!!???????!!!!! HOW??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  

Class was in 37 minutes. He. Was. Fucked.

_Please English be interesting._


	5. Orange Is The New Black -- Robin Van Persie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Arjen both love orange.

Robin Van Persie walked into dorm room 847, he saw his roommate watching lesbian porn. 

 _Oh God No!_ Robin thought  _I'm gay I can't watch cunnilingus!_

He was relieved when his roommate saw him and paused it and he saw the screen closer and realized that that's just "Orange Is The New Black".

"Hi! I'm Arjen" the tall and bald man said to him without leaving the top bunk, though he did turn over so that he was on his stomach now.

"Robin"

Arjen let out a laugh as he said "My last name's Robben!" 

Then Robin started laughing as he said "Van Persie!"

After the laughter between the two died out, Robin asked "so, you watchin' Orange Is The New Black?" 

"Yeah!" Arjen replied back "you watch it"

"LIVE FOR IT! ESPECIALLY PUSSY" Robin cried back.

"It's-"

"I know what it is, but I just can't forget the scene where Poussay explains her name to Taystee."

"I know. Their friendship is so cute!" Arjen giggled.

 _"_ So, what else you watch?"

"I love Drag Race"

"Drag Race as in RuPaul's?"

"RuPaul's"

"I love that show! And I love Willam! Willam is my fave!" Robin exclaimed

"Party!" Arjen cried.

"So where you from?"

"The Netherlands"

"Hey me too!" Robin replied

"Bedum, you?" Arjen asked.

"Rotterdam."

"Cool" Arjen replied.

"Cool" Robin said.

And then they chatted the day away drinking beer Robin sneaked into the school, and eating Pizza Arjen paid for at the Domino's across the street. 


	6. Little Monsters vs. Katycat -- Manuel Neuer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manuel is a Little Monster.   
> Thomas is a Katycat.

_Rah rah rah-a-a-a roma roma-a Gaga ooh la la want your bad romance._

As usual, a Lady Gaga song was stuck in the head of 14-year old genius, flamboyant, and glamorous Manuel Neuer, and he never complained about it.   

Manuel Neuer was walking to dorm room 637, where he'd live in for the remainder of the year before moving to a designated 10th grade building. He just hoped his dorm mate wasn't a weird freak or worse, a Katycat.

"I've got the eye of the tiger..." He heard coming from his dorm room.

  _No! It couldn't be!_

_"_ And you're gonna hear me roar!"

His worst fears had been realized, his roommate was a _Katycat!_

Manuel opened the door, and saw his roommate, who to be completely honest, looked like a troll. A kind of sort of slightly cute-ish one. Kind of-ish. Sort of-ish. Slightly. 

_He's not even cute. Blegh._

"Hi, I'm Thomas! Call me Tom!" the other boy said.

"Manuel. Call me Manu. Or Manuel. Or Devoted Little Monster." The 6'4 (way) underage replied to him.

"Cool. Wait... did you just say... little monster?!" Tom asked him.    

"Yes katycat."   

"Oh boy."  

"So you took bottom bunk?" 

"That's cool, I'm a top anyway." 

"I guess I'm more vers than anything, so yeah" 

"Top exclusively" 

"Cool. But really. A little monster? Katy is queen!"

"Of garbage"

"So she's the queen of Gaga?" 

"No. She's the queen of you. Gaga is the queen of the Grammys and The Oscars. And the world." Manuel replied like a flawless goddess. 

With a defeated countenance and a sigh, Thomas replied "Can we just end this?" 

And with a smirk, Manu replied "Okay".

"I'm hungry. Hey! Want Taco Bell?" Thomas asked beaming.

"Sure. I'll get it. And pay."

"Okay then. Thanks!"

About 10 minutes later, Manu came back with a Taco Bell bag in his hands, and they talked and ate tacos the day away and realized that they were polar opposites. And frankly, Manu was okay with that. And something told him Tom did too.  

 


	7. European Literature -- David Beckham/Steven Gerrard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> European Literature with Mr.Beckham! How will Steven's very first class go?

"Hello Class! I'm Mr. Beckham and this is European Literature!"

David was never the type to be anything but theatrical and big in front of his students. Boring wasn't a word you'd use to describe him. 

"Let's take attendance!" He exclaimed loudly "Lionel Messi."

"Here" A soft voice cried.

"Zlatan Ibrahimovic" 

"Also here!" A loud, rough, and strong Swedish accent said.

"Steven Gerrard".

"Here" A beautiful British accent said, gracing the ears of everyone, especially Mr. Beckham.

And so, student by student, David finally finished taking attendance.

"Today, we will not do anything but rather, read syllabus's, and not talk to me," David announced "So just read your syllabus' and do stuff I don't know"

The class erupted in a mutual crying of "YAY!" And "YASSSSS!"

_Perfect. They love me._

And so with that David strutted to his desk, turned on his laptop, and put his headphones on as he opened Spotify and started up "All These Things That I've Done" by his favorite song by his favorite band, The Killers.

He then minimized Spotify, and lip synced along to the words, opened up Chrome, and looked up "Steven Gerrard" and found his Instagram.

_Public_  he thought  _Perfect._

He then whipped out his black iPhone 6, and opened up Instagram and then went on Steve's Instagram.

Even more perfect, he had a bunch of pictures from Summer Vacation, including some with no shirt!

But then he realized something.

He was Instagram stalking a 14 year-old. 

He was 26 years older than him.

And he was a student.

_What are you doing Beckham!  He's less than half your age!_ David mentally scolded himself. He then glanced at Steven.

_But he's really cute though. And his voice is angelic._ (A/N Not necessarily "angelic, but to David, it is)  _And he's probably a virgin_.

That last bit set off some bells in his head.

_Ok, just close Instagram and move on and put your phone away._

He wanted to listen to his morals, but he just scrolled down and stared at his body making sure not to double tap any of them.

It took him so much to make sure that didn't happen.

He knew exactly what to do when he got home -- jack off to a 14 year-old's Instagram.

_What has my life come to!!!_ _That I'm crushing on a 14 year-old! Based on his looks!_

* * *

 

_Damn. He's Hot._ Steven thought. 

Since he'd finished reading the syllabus, he whipped out his gold iPhone 6 Plus and searched up "David Beckham".

Turns out he had an Instagram.

It was public.

So he opened up Instagram, searched up his 40 year old European Literature teacher.

Scrolled down and learned that he loves the beach, and went to a lot of them during the summer. 

And they were in Europe, which meant he was wearing those tiny little European swimwear and not those long ass swimming trunks that they wore here.

He knew his plans after classes were over -- go to the bathroom and jack off to his 40 year-old teachers Instagram. 

_Maybe I should find someone my own age and OH MY GOD HE TOOK THE ICE BUCKET CHALLENGE IN WHITE BRIEFS!_

That post had the title of a YouTube that he looked up. It. Was. Practically. Visible. Through. His. Underwear. _Fuck Instagram come on YouTube!_

_Well, we're not actually having sex are we? Oh if only. Come on fantasies!_

* * *

 

 

David learned that Steven also did the ice bucket challenge. 

And he was in briefs. White ones. 

And he was getting wet. And with that...

_I'm going to Hell._

Hell had never sounded so appealing. 

He now knew which video of Steve's Instagram he'd jack off to. 

He was anticipating going home more than he ever did his whole life.

 


	8. Detention -- David Beckham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Beckham has to watch over Detention.  
> And his favorite student visits.

David was not having it.

Someone already got detention -- on the first day!

_And I have to watch over it because why should life treat me well?_  

And then walked in the man of the hour -- Steven Gerrard. 

_Thanks Life!_

And so David watched as Steven took a seat in the front row and put his head down, but David could tell he was looking at something.

And he knew what that something was -- it was David.  

He loved this so much, his "favorite" student liked him -- possibly.

So he gave the suggestive sultry, and seductive stare back -- his eyes said sex, although he didn't know whatthe other's eyes said -- it could've been "I hate you" for all he knew -- but something told David it wasn't -- maybe it was the sexy and flirty countenance on the face of the sexy minor and student of his as he sashayed over fiercely to his European Lit teacher.

"I know what you want." Was all the boy said.

"And?" Was the response of the taller British teacher.

"I don't mind it," Steven repied with a wink.

At that wink, David lost it. He grabbed Steven's waist, pulled him closer, and crashed his lips upon the cherry chapstick flavored pink lips of the gorgeous minor he was now making out with, and had his rough hands roaming his back. On the other side, Steven mirrored the actions of David.

"Detention's cut early today," David said as he broke a rough and passionate kiss, which caused a whimper from the younger boy "your dorm. It's solo correct?" David asked as Steven nodded "Perfect" David finished with a seductive and sexy smirk on his wet lips. He had different plans after school today.

* * *

David followed Steven to his dorm room, 5 steps behind so it didn't look suspicious to the people who weren't even there _432_ he memorized. 

Upon reaching, Steven opened the door to let himself in and closed it. After 15 seconds later, David rang the bell and Steven opened. David practically ran in and pinned Steven up aganst the door and managed to close and lock it while his eyes were closed, one hand pinning up Steven, and lips on Steven's. He then brought down the boy and dragged him to the bed when he asked "lube and condoms?" Steven shook his cute little head prompting David to smile and suggest "dry?" to which the boy nodded.           

And with that they began to make out again, not separating. They didn't even bother to take their shirts off. They just ripped that shit off. After 2 minutes they stopped making out and David finally unzipped his pants and took them off. He was going commando that day apparently, which was handy for both of them. Re-enacting the movements of the far way older man, he took off his pants to make it apparent that he was commando as well.   

Without missing a beat, Steven wrapped his soft, wet, and tender lips around David's *gasp 8 inch long extra thick wet and leaking with precum dick, and started sucking it, and sucking it hard. This wasn't love, this was sex, rough and hardcore pure coitus.

Neither of them would have it any other way.

David lay down as Gerrard continued deep throating him, his climax was approaching, the tasty and salty thick white goodness was about to come out in loads.                      

And before he knew it, he did. Like a good little bottom, Steven only swallowed most of it and left some on his lips and face so David could taste himself when they made out again which they did, for 15 seconds. Later, David just grabbed the freshman and flippedhim over so he was lying down on the soft mattress and satin sheets stomach down with his head on the down pillow, and got on top of him. Without warning, protection, lube ,preparation and warming up, he just very fast in a single swift stroke entered him. He began at a fast stroke, going at what mighy matvh the speed of sound using his hands to keep Steven pinned to the bed, occasionally raising his right hand to spank him, eventually turning him red. As time went on, he didn't slow down at the slightest, but rather sped to a punishing pace that made the speed of light look like a snail, eventually he finally came, and when he did, it was mostly inside, though he also squirted on his back, turned him over and came on his stomach, chest, and face as well, and although this was his second time cumming, it was far stronger than the first time.

"This was great. Again?" Steven asked hopefully.

David then collided their lips again and broke it to say "anytime."

"You should leave now. I want to keep you out of jail and unemployment."

To that David laughed and said "okay, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

And with that, David dressed up and left for home and Steven decided he wasn't leaving this position to change or to clean himself up. 


	9. Trigonometry - Third Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trig with Mr.Iniesta

It was official; Trigonometry was Thomas' least favorite class. 

It not only bored the crap out of him, but the teacher... well, he's a sight for sore eyes. As in he made your eyes sore. Thomas chuckled quietly as he drew dicks on the paper of the person mext to him, Zlatan.  _I made myself_   _laugh_. 

Manu, who was sitting right behind him, found a straw under his chair. He was bored enough to use even  _that_ to throw spitballs at the Katycat in front of him. Now he made himself laugh as the short and blonde troll twin turned his head around with a deadpan gaze on his face that just screamed "really queen?"Which Manu figured out and nodded with a mischievous smile on his face. Surprisingly, Thomas just smiled and rolled his eyes and tuened bqck to face the board. Thomas wasn't gonna lie to himself, he had a crush on his really cute polar opposite roommate.

And Manu wasn't gonna lie to himself either. He wasn't cute, but he was a smart, judgemental, slightly bitchy, shady, and nonetheless highly congenial roommate.    

But they were willing to lie to each other. 

* * *

Neymar was staring at his extremely cute and adorable roommate that was sitting in front of him.

Somehow, he came to the conclusion that maybe he wasn't the hottest bitch in town. He had a better music taste than Oscar, but who cares? He had a really cute roommate and it bugged him that he was way out of Embaoda's league and it bugged him that he probably didn't return the same romantic feelings that he had. This thought put a  frown on his face.

Little did he know, Oscar was thinking the same thing. Well if you replaced "Oscar" with "Neymar" and "Neymar" with "Oscar". As well as Embaoda with Neymar. Basically they had the same feelings for each other, only that the other one didn't know.    


	10. Answers - Cristiano Ronaldo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Leo's answer?

Cris had known Leo for two weeks now, and he was already attracted to the short Argentine.

He never quite consented these kind of feelings, where he was deeply attracted to someone, especially if he only knew them for two weeks, but he did this time. 

Sadly, he didn't quite have the nerve to ask him out, or say anything that at all was flirtatious. He really, really, really, really, really, really liked him, but he didn't have the balls to tell him that. Which was sad, because he wanted him, and really hoped he wanted him too. He just wouldn't find out. Guess he wasn't quite as confident as he once thought he was. He really didn't know why or him it was Leo of all people that he wanted fo go on several dates with the purpose of an actual relationship. I mean he was a tall, hot, rich, beautiful, perfect and popular god. Leo was humble, shy, had a small but tight group of friends, adorable, poor, short boy with growth hormone defficiency (thank God for healthcare covering these treatments), so he didn't quite match up to his standards.

But still, he was deeply in... love with him.

Yes love. It really did go that far, and he was willing to accept that. 

But not willing to act on that.

Sad. 

* * *

One day, Cris was returning from the dorm of Gareth Bale, where he and Manuel Neuer, Steven Gerrard, Zlatan Ibrahimović, Thomas Müller, Neymar, Oscar Embaoda, Gerard Piqué, Sergio Ramos, and Iker Casillas had a small get together. It was all fun, but now it was 2 A.M. and Cris decided it was a good idea to go to his dorm.

When he entered his room, he heard a soft voice saying something... to a cantaloupe.

"What?" Cris asked loudly.

"Oh. Nothing." Leo answered.

But as Leo set down the cantaloupe, he got a slightly better view at it - a picture of Cris' face was taped to it. 

"Leo," Cris began to ask "will you go out with me? Maybe to watch Cinderella? In IMAX? Tonight?" 

"What?" Leo replied with an adorable and soft voice. 

"Will you go out with me? Maybe to watch Cinderella? In IMAX? Tonight?" 

"Yes," Leo then replied. He'd been practicing this being on the asking end with "Cantaloupe Ronaldo", so why deny?

And with that, Cris was brought to a state of euphoria. He had a date with a boy he was madly in love with. He was on cloud 9 as he climbed up to his bunk as Leo went to lie down in his rigt below Cris. They both fell asleep, happily and deeply.      

  

  


	11. Benefits - Robin Van Persie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends with benefits. Nothing more.

Robin was under Arjen.

One may ask "why?"

Well simple! Robin was havinh sex with his roommate.

Robin took Arjen's massive ananconda into his mouth, it was big, salty, delicious. It smelled like musk, which was pretty much his favorite scent in the world, and it was 8 inches! That's like, a perfect size for Robin.

Not to mention, Arjen was one cute balding twink with abs.

And so Robin bobbed his head up and down on the dick as he was on his knees holding the hips of the man inside him, with moans escaping his completely full mouth. They were on the top bunk, so if they rocked the bed too much, they'd fall.

Which added all the more exhileration to the dutch boy who was now swallowing every single bit of the seeds Arjen spilled inside him.

"I'm way too tired for anal. Can we just sleep?" Robin asked Arjen.

"Sure," the other man answered with a smile.

And so they fell asleep on the top bunk, spooning (Robin was the little one).

He knew they were nothing more than friends with benefits, but to Robin, they were boyfriends, though je knew it probably wasn't the same for Arjen.

Probably.   

Little did he know.


	12. Heat of the Moment -- Thomas Müller

Thomas was an energetic person. Vivacious, animated, and animated. He also lacked a certain virtue called "patience." 

And he was one who relied on his instinct.

So when he realized  _just_ how badly he wanted to be with Manuel, he acted upon it. 

He didn't make a big announcement in the cafeteria or the student quad, he didn't wait in his room with candles and roses and chocolates, he didn't even simply ask him out.

He just went for it, and acted upon another trait that he sometimes had: recklessness.

So one night after the two finished their homework together, they decided to go to sleep, which didn't happen for a while becuse of sonething Thomas did.

As he was about to get into bed, he grabbed the taller man's face, and just kissed him. Open mouth, on the lips. 

He took Manu by surprise, but a pleasant one. 

Very pleasant. Manu kissed back, and eventually, their tongue's fought for dominance, which Manu won. They made out passionately and long.

It was Manu who broke the kiss, and it was Thomas who said "go on a date with me. Tomorrow after last period, come to this dorm, change into something nice. I'm taking you out."     

Manu just nodded like a lovesick idiot and fell back into his bed. 

Thomas went back to his bed, trying to sleep, but be wasn't successful until 5 A.M. 

He had a date coming up. He wasn't Thomas if he didn't think about something as big as this. 

Tomorrow, well technically today, was a big day.


End file.
